


Therapy and a Show

by drostan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Hidden Cameras, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Set during S1, Voyeurism, slightly submissive Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drostan/pseuds/drostan
Summary: Freddie sets up a secret camera in Hannibal's office. She sees more (of Will's ass) than she bargained for.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 287
Collections: NSFW Hannigram, hannigram, smut i definitely approve of





	Therapy and a Show

Okay, so her first attempt at listening in on Graham and Dr Lecter’s sessions hadn’t gone entirely to plan. But, Freddie Lounds was nothing if not resourceful. If Freddie could not get to the story, then the story would come to Freddie. 

The last thing she wanted was another confrontation with Lecter and his void-like gaze, but at great personal risk she had broken into his office in the early hours of the morning and installed a small recording device, hidden among a neat stack of books and papers on Lecter’s desk. 

She’d had a quick peek in his ledger before she left so she knew that their sessions would still be at the same time and that evening she eagerly opened up her laptop and connected to the camera’s livestream. 

The screen was filled with an image of Lecter’s uninhabited office: the two chairs facing one another, and the couch beyond them.

There was also sound coming from the feed: a rhythmic scratching close to the camera’s microphone. Lecter must be writing at the desk. 

As soon as the clock on Freddie’s laptop changed to seven thirty, the sound of writing stopped and Hannibal passed like a shadow across the camera. The camera’s field of view wasn’t wide enough to include the doors, but Freddie heard the click of one opening and Hannibal’s voice.

“Hello, Will. Please come in.”

///

Will Graham headed towards one of the chairs, looking as agitated and sweaty as ever. Hannibal glided in close behind him, looking as unperturbed as ever. 

He stood patiently by his own chair while Will circled his restlessly. He looked like he was going to start ranging around the office before he caught Hannibal standing there. Hannibal made a gentle gesture to the chair.

“Please, Will.”

It was slightly hard to tell on the camera, but it looked like Will reddened slightly. He sat down heavily. 

“Sorry.”

“That’s perfectly alright, Will. Is something about the case particularly bothering you?”

Will leaned his elbows on his knees and dug the heels of his hands into his eyes.

“No – yes. It’s – it’s everything.”

“Everything about the case?”

“Everything about everything. I feel like I’m alone in the middle of an ocean and barely keeping my head above the water.”

“And your little house and its lights have drifted beyond the horizon.”

Will looked up at him.

“Its light doesn’t reach me when I’m looking at some flayed body at a crime scene, or fielding questions from Jack, or – or anywhere. Its light seems to have a very limited range right now.”

“And when the light doesn’t reach you?”

Will took a deep breath.

“I feel like I’m at the centre of an explosion. I don’t know, the Big Bang. Everything is just infinitely rushing away from me in every direction. I’m deafened by the roaring silence and blinded by the darkness.”

“And no matter how far you stretch your fingers they touch nothing, and no one can hear your cries.”

Freddie rolled her eyes. What the fuck was with these guys?

Will said nothing.

“Do you fear losing control, Will?”

Will closed his eyes in his tired face and sat back in the chair. “Obviously.”

“What if someone else had control. Then would you feel safe to walk in the darkness?”

///

Will didn’t answer, but he opened his eyes to meet Hannibal’s steady gaze. His hands came up to grip the arms of the chair.

“Do you feel in control here? During our conversations?”

Will scoffed. “Never.”

“And that distresses you?”

Will drew in a deep breath and held it, trembling slightly. He broke his gaze with Hannibal and looked down, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Will?”

“I don’t… want to feel in control here, Dr Lecter.”

“And is that so bad?”

Will made a choked sob in his throat and shook his head almost frantically.

“I have to. I have to be in control of my own mind. The thought of just letting that go is – it’s terrifying.”

“And wonderful.” 

Will shook his head again.

“I have to-”

“You must stop thinking purely of obligation. What do you need, Will?”

Will breathed heavily though his nose, body tense. His fingers clenched on the arms of the chair. Hannibal, in contrast, maintained the same relaxed pose he’d held though the entire conversation: leant back in the chair, one leg crossed over the other, head tilted slightly to the side in curiosity. 

“Will. Tell me what you need.”

///

For several long seconds there was no movement or sound apart from Will’s harsh breathing. Then, slowly, Will slid from the chair to the floor, kneeling with his hands resting trembling on his thighs. His head was turned to the ground and made his dark curls obscure his closed eyes.

Freddie raised her eyebrows and drew her notebook into her lap. 

Hannibal didn’t show any reaction to this beyond a slight pleased curl of his mouth. He watched Will for a moment before reaching out a hand.

“Come here, Will.”

Will quickly crawled across the gap, not stopping until his head pushed into Hannibal’s hand. Will panted and sighed as the hand rubbed at his scalp through his curls. He leant his head on Hannibal’s thigh. 

They stayed like that for several minutes, Will pressed flush against Hannibal’s leg while Hannibal soothed and petted him. Will’s breathing seemed to calm. Hannibal reached his other hand toward the side table beside the chair, picked up a book and began to make notes in it, his other hand still cradling Will’s head against him. 

Freddie looked at the screen. Lecter calmly read and wrote. Graham knelt at his feet. She could spin this alone into a great story, but if they could pick up the pace a bit her readers would appreciate it. 

Fifteen minutes later, _they were still there_. Her attention started to drift. 

Then Hannibal closed the book and placed it to the side before uncrossing his legs. The shift made Will glance up at him drowsily. Hannibal looked down at him fondly and touched the back of his neck lightly. 

“I want you to do something for me, Will.”

Will let himself be guided around Hannibal’s leg so that his body was bracketed by Hannibal’s thighs. He pressed his face against Hannibal’s crotch and his hands came up to fumble at his belt. He let out a whine which was barely caught on microphone. One of Hannibal’s hands covered and stilled Will’s, while his other maintained a gentle pressure on the back of Will’s neck.

“Calm down, Will. It’s okay. Let me.”

He undid his belt and fly one handed and pushed the material aside. He drew out his cock and held it against Will’s lips.

Freddie’s mouth dropped open. She hit Print Screen. 

The headlines practically wrote themselves. Freddie wrote the words _breach of ethics_ on the notepad. 

“Here you go, Will. Take it.”

Hannibal fed the head of his cock into Will’s mouth. Will suckled wetly at it, then sank down on the entire length of his cock until his nose was pressed against Hannibal’s trousers again. He bobbed up and down, lips stretched wide. Freddie could see Lecter’s cock growing shiny with Will’s spit.

Will pulled off, laving his tongue over the head and licking up and down the length of Hannibal’s cock. Then he slid it back past his lips and took it deep again. 

Hannibal let out a deep breath, both hands on Will’s head to guide him up and down. He pushed Will gently off him. He slid one hand round to rub his thumb at Will’s swollen lips and the drool running down his chin. 

“Take off your clothes.”

///

Freddie and Hannibal watched Will’s undignified scramble to toe off his shoes and push off his shirt, pants and underwear without rising to his feet. Freddie noted that she seemed to be the only one feeling any disdain at the frankly embarrassing display.

She made several screencaps. 

“Get the lubricant from my desk, Will. You know where it is.”

Above _breach of ethics_ , Freddie scribbled _MULTIPLE_ and underlined it several times. 

Hannibal removed his own jacket while Will was off camera. When he returned, Hannibal pulled him in so that Will was straddling his thighs. Will pressed their foreheads together and ran his hands up Hannibal’s shirt to his shoulders. 

Hannibal tilted his head and caught Will’s lips in a lazy, open-mouthed kiss. He smoothed his hands up and down his back and down to palm his ass. He kept kissing Will as he poured lube onto his fingers and pressed them between Will’s cheeks. 

Due to the angle Freddie couldn’t see precisely when Hannibal pushed a finger inside him, but she could make a pretty educated guess based on the needy groan Will made into Hannibal’s mouth. 

Hannibal’s hand kept working steadily between his cheeks until Will pulled his mouth away from Hannibal’s with a wet gasp. He pushed his forehead against Hannibal’s shoulder. 

“Hannibal…”

“Shh, Will, I know.” 

He moved Will’s hand to his cock, still wet with his saliva. 

“This is what you need, isn’t it?”

Will groaned deep in his chest. Hannibal spread his ass and pulled him up so that he was positioned above his cock. With one hand on his cock and the other on Will’s hip, he gently encouraged Will to press down. 

Will breathed deeply through the initial breach of muscle before he sank smoothly down on Hannibal’s cock. His bare skin sat flush against Hannibal’s trousers. He placed his arms on the back of the chair on either side of Hannibal’s head and began rocking his hips. 

Hannibal let Will set the pace. Will seemed desperate to have them sink into one another. He kept his body pressed against Hannibal’s as much as possible; his ass didn’t leave Hannibal’s lap as he rocked his cock inside him, his chest and cock rubbed against Hannibal’s shirt and he breathed hotly over his cheek. 

Hannibal closed the tiny gap between his his own lips and Will’s open, panting mouth. He swallowed the groans that rumbled from Will’s throat with each roll of his hips. 

As Will fucked himself closer to orgasm, he seemed to become torn between wanting to push himself back and force Hannibal’s cock deeper and wanting the friction of pressing his own cock between their bodies. 

Hannibal made the decision for him, closing his arms around Will’s back and crushing him to his chest. With Will immobilised against him he began pumping his hips in a quick, hard rhythm, fucking up into him. A long whine was forced out of Will, muffled by Hannibal’s mouth on his and jolted by each thrust inside him. 

Will’s hands tangled in Hannibal’s hair and he pressed sloppy, inelegant kisses to his mouth. Between each one the audio feed was punctuated by his sobbing gasps and begs of _please, please_.

They changed to _yes, yes, yes_ when Hannibal pushed a hand between them to take hold of Will’s cock. It didn’t take more than a couple of quick, firm strokes before Will was coming in messy, twitching spurts. 

///

Lecter must really like him, Freddie thought. He let him come on his suit.

Will melted against Hannibal’s chest, breathing heavy and uneven. 

Hannibal had produced a tissue from somewhere and discreetly wiped his hand before running it through Will’s hair and down his sweaty back. Will sighed and touched his lips gently to Hannibal’s. 

“Come in me.”

Hannibal closed his eyes and leaned his head back, hands tightening inperceptably on Will’s hips. 

“The thought of losing control to you, Will, is the most tempting of fruits, and therefore the most forbidden. You have a long drive back to Wolf Trap; I don’t think you’d thank me.”

“If I had your come leaking out my ass, you mean? I might thank you.”

There was another fraction of a second where Hannibal seemed to have to gather himself. Then he gently eased Will up. 

“I have a better use for your mouth than that.”

Will let Hannibal slide him back to his knees on the floor. He opened his mouth obediently, eyes on Hannibal’s, and let Hannibal slide his cock along his tongue before pushing it into his mouth. 

Freddie wrinkled her nose. She wasn’t surprised to see such a lack of hygiene from Graham, but from Dr Lecter? She was disappointed.

Will set up a languid pace moving his head up and down the entire length of it, then pulled back to suck sloppily at the head. Hannibal moved one hand into Will’s curls and the other fisted his shaft in quick movements. He let out a long breath through his nose as he spilled into Will’s mouth. 

///

Will kept sucking gently on his cock head for a few moments. Then he let go, leaned forward and pressed the side of his face into Hannibal’s lap. Hannibal curled his body over him and pushed his hands and lips through his damp curls. 

He moved back slightly and touched his fingers to Will’s jaw. 

“Must we do this dance every time? You can always just ask me for what you need. At any time.”

“I don’t feel like I’m allowed to need anything. And then I’m in front of you, and I can’t stop needing.”

Will closed his eyes. One of Hannibal’s hands smoothed up and down his naked back and the other kept cradling his jaw. 

Eventually Will opened his eyes and lifted them to meet Hannibal’s gaze. He raised himself on one elbow to press a closed-mouth kiss against Hannibal’s lips and then pushed himself to stand. He took a few unsteady steps backwards.

“I guess my hour’s up. I should go.”

Hannibal tucked himself back into his trousers, altogether looking remarkably unruffled.

“You’re more than welcome to stay as long as you want, Will. You know I value your company.”

Freddie found space to write _pathetic pillow talk_ under the words _sex in the Shrike’s Nest??_. 

“No, I – I should get back. The dogs will need to go out.”

Freddie and Hannibal watched Will shuffle back into his clothes. Neither of them moved, aside from a few more screencaps on Freddie’s end. If she’d thought that for a second Hannibal seemed about to reach out for Will, he never did. 

///

Hannibal rose once Will was dressed and Will retreated towards the door, his gaze sliding around Hannibal. 

Hannibal followed him off camera and Freddie heard him wish Will a good night. 

He returned to the screen alone and stood between the two chairs. His gaze was inward and deeply inscrutable for a second, before he took a fortifying breath and looked mildly about the room. He stepped briskly to his jacket, folded neatly over the side table, and brushed it with his hand before sliding it on. 

Freddie was itching to get this article out. She was about to turn off the camera when Hannibal, still casually adjusting the sleeves of his jacket, spoke aloud to the empty room.

“Tell me: was that everything you were hoping to see?”

He stepped forward until his entire body filled the screen, then crouched down so that he was eye level with the camera. Freddie’s eyes automatically darted away from Hannibal’s piercing black gaze. She forced them back. He couldn’t actually see her. 

“Oh dear, Miss Lounds. Being rude again?”

She swore under her breath. She could’ve gotten months of material out of that camera. 

“You and I shall have to have another word.”

Like she was going anywhere near his office. Like he would be allowed to roll around another crime scene after everyone saw him getting into more than his patient’s head tomorrow morning. 

“It’s still the motel on Washington Boulevard, is it not?”

Once again his body loomed across the screen. He reached behind the camera and the feed died.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to say hi on [tumblr](https://drostana.tumblr.com)


End file.
